


Change of Plans

by Nerdbirdy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Its the AU where you accompany Frisk, My First Fanfic, Neutral Route (Undertale), Pacifist Frisk, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a green SOUL, Reader-Insert, Selectively Mute Frisk, Spoilers - Neutral Route, Spoilers - Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdbirdy/pseuds/Nerdbirdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your friends go up to Mt. Ebott to camp for the weekend, the warnings of it brushed as simple rumors meant to scare children. After a fateful encounter with a kid which lead to you falling down a hole together, you and your new companion will travel throughout the Underground for an unforgettable journey.</p><p>Chapter 1 - 9 : Ruins<br/>Chapter 10 - ??? : Snowdin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgotten Backpack

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first fanfiction! Instead of the fallen human falling alone, you would accompany them with on their journey. Since there would be two human souls falling at once, there would be a few differences and I will address that in the story. The schedule of it has not decided yet, but I hope to upload a chapter a day. You will also see the story on my tumblr, http://dawnpatty.tumblr.com/tagged/cop, or on Fanfiction.net. I will post to Tumblr first, AO3, and then on Fanfiction.net. But enough of my rambling, please enjoy!

“Come on, (Y/N)! Stop slacking behind!” Your friend shouted ahead of you as they trekked onto the dirt path ahead. You sighed, readjusting your backpack as you followed behind your group of friends.

You all decided during the weekend that you would hike around and camp around the base of Mt. Ebott. They were rumors that if you were to climb Mt. Ebbot, that you’d never return. Most of that was just rumors passed on by elementary kids every year, becoming more and distant as time went on. But you and your friends should be safe around the base of it, right?

Actually, they weren’t really your friends from the start. You kinda just hung out around them because you didn’t really know anyone and were only really invited for just an extra person but it didn’t hurt you, much. That’s actually how you ended up here with them because they grudgingly invited you as they discussed their plan in front of you a few days ago at the park. You sighed, brushing aside those thoughts and picked up your pace to be able to walk alongside them.

After awhile of walking along the path which grew higher and higher as the pathway moved with its terrain, throwing jokes here and there as the sun dipped below the horizon, cascading a orange and purple haze throughout the sky. You all agreed on setting down camp in an opening not far by the path.

“Alright, (Y/N) mind getting some wood for the fire?” One of your friends asked as they unzipped their backpack to spread out their camping supplies. You nodded, setting down your backpack and quickly made your way to the trees encompassed around the opening looking for any broken branches to burn. Piling up any in your hands, you looked over and noticed the lights of the city over the hill. 

You were further up than you expected you briefly thought to yourself, as you’d need to look down in order to see the quieting city below. The lights seem to flicker on as twilight start to fall around you. 

Speaking of which, you wouldn’t want to get yourself lost here at night like the stories foretold so you started to make your way back, humming a tune you’d made along the way with the pile of twigs in your hands until the sounds of quiet footsteps distracted you from your task. You followed with your eyes to where the noise came from as a quiet gasp fell from your lips when you realize what it was.

A kid further up the hill was walking up higher and further away from the path going to seemingly the unknown. Seemingly frozen in time, a flurry of thoughts clouded your mind as the kid trekked their way further up the mountain. What are they doing here at this time of the day? Why are they so far from up the path? It wasn’t until that they were almost out of your sights that you snapped out of your trance and dashed through the woods following after them.

“Kid, wait! Wait! What are you doing?!” You shouted as you rushed towards them. The child stopped and twisted around, letting out a gasp and picked up their pace, sprinting away from you.

“Wait, no! I’m not going to hurt you!” You exclaimed as you tried to catch up to them. Probably wasn’t the best idea to just chase after them so suddenly, you still have the piles of branches in your hand.

You both broke into an clear opening with an unsettling large crater in the middle of it. Finally, you were able to gasp for breath as the kid finally slowed down, you’ve been chasing after them for around five minutes, nearly tripping over every branch you found. You aren’t the most active person and wasn’t one to be passing gym class with flying colors.

The kid whipped around, panting for breath, “G-go away!” they cried out, stepping back towards the crater.

Your eyes widen as you realize what they were doing, “You don’t need to do this, come with me!” You breathed out, still regaining your breath as you stepped towards them as they did the opposite. 

They didn’t say anything, and continued to draw back.

“P-please, just think about this!” You desperately tried to convince them, padding towards them, knees trembling.

They shook their head, and time seemed to slow down as they bolted to their demise.

Dropping your branches, you cried out as you scrambled to stop them even though it was too late. 

Unfortunately for you, did not realize the vines snaked around the cavity and stumbled over, pushing you and the kid down into the abyss below.

You cried out for help as the wind whistled in your ears.

 

But nobody came.


	2. Golden Flowers

Your head throbbed heavily as you started to rouse, everything around you was so cloudy and bright. Trying to open your eyes as with what they would allow you to view, you weakly got to your knees and rubbed your resisting eyes until they were ready enough to distinguish items from each other.

How.. did you end up here? You thought to yourself, investigating your surroundings trying to think back to what you were last doing. You stopped your search as you noticed the collapsed child right next to you.

You exclaimed in surprise as you clambered over to them, your legs not really cooperating at the moment and shook them gently, “Oh my god, are you alright?” No response. You shook them a little harder, “Please don’t be dead, oh god, wake up!” You were answered with a groan and some shifting. You let out a breath that you realized that you weren’t really holding in.

“Oh thank goodness, I-i thought that…that” you trailed off as everything that just happened starts to sink in. Cupping your hands with your face, you let out a sob which overflowed with you keeling over, whimpering.

They’re safe, they’re safe, you repeated over and over in your thoughts. Surprisingly, you felt a small pressure on your head and looked up at the child. . . They were. . comforting you? It would appear so as they then were patting your head softly as a confused expression starts to etch your face. They smiled gently at your expression and you couldn’t help yourself but smile back.

Why would they be comforting you if all . . . that just happened? What exactly were their intentions? You were about to tell them your concerns but were quieted quickly by a small finger smushed against your lips.

Well, it doesn’t matter now anyway, you both were safe. Or, at least, you hope.

You started to get up, legs wobbling and threatening to pull you down again, holding out your hand so you could help the child up as well. Looking around at your surroundings clearer, you realize that you both landed on a bed of golden flowers, they must’ve broken your fall. Somehow?

The child tapped your arm, extending their pointer finger to the hole from where you both fallen. Your mouth gaped open, you two must’ve had fallen down a great height as the once large crater was now a small cavity in the vast cave. How did you survive that? You quickly tested your limbs, making sure that none of them were broken, but not even a scratch was on you, except for some pesky flowers that didn’t want to escape your clothing when you tried to brush them off.

You would’ve had one off of you if the child didn’t clasp your hand gently, tugging you away from the natural light further into the cave. Ah, they’re right, you wouldn’t be getting anywhere if you just stayed there. No one could hear you from this far down if you tried screaming for help, which would’ve been your plan if your companion wasn’t here with you.

Companion, huh? You looked at the kid who was leading you, looking back and smiling when they realized you looking at them. You smiled back at the kid, wait--it’d be weird calling them kid all the time.

“Uhm, hey, what’s your n-” You were cut off before you could finish from a . . . talking flower?

“Howdy!” it spoke in a shrill voice, smirking.

Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey's here! If you have any constructive criticism, please tell me in the comments it is greatly appreciated!


	3. Singed Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have any constructive criticism, please tell me! I really appreciate it!

“I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” he continued on with his happy-go-lucky voice.

“Hmmm…” he pauses, his gaze held on you. “You’re new to the underground, aren’tcha?”

The underground? Is what this place is called? The flower kept his eyes on you, waiting for you to answer. You shuffled your feet as you and the child nodded, uncomfortable by his eye contact.

It chuckled, “Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!” He brought his leaves to his stem, pointing to himself, “Guess little old me will have to do.”

“Ready?”

Suddenly, you felt a tightness in your chest. It felt like an elephant was sitting on you. It was almost unbearable until you heard an audible *pop* and what appeared in front of you was a. . .green cartoonish heart? It emitted its green glow, hovering and stay close to your chest from where it came from. Looking down at the child’s heart, it was a different color than yours, instead of your green heart, it was red. They looked back at you, bewildered.

“See your hearts?” He said, bringing back both of yours attention, “That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!” You raised your eyebrow at that, why would you bring out such a sensitive organ if it’s so important to you?

“Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.” Flowey started to explain. LV? What is this, a video game? 

“What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!” You snickered at the cheesiness at that. “You want some LOVE, don’t you?” he asked. Before you could answer his question, he kept on going, “Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!” He then winked, and if this was an anime, you would’ve even seen a tiny star come from it.

Tiny pellets shoot from behind the flower and started to float around him. “Down here, LOVE is shared through. . .” He trailed off, looking to his side as if in thought, “. . .Little white ‘friendliness pellets’ . . .” Well, he doesn’t seem to be that bad, you thought to yourself, he looks nice enough.

“Are you ready?” He asked. You started to brace yourself, “Move around! Get as many as you can!” The pellets started to focus towards you and the child. You reached out to grab a few drifting towards you, but when you went to grabbed one, excruciating pain shot up from your arm to rest of your body. 

You cried out in pain, nearly toppling over and grasped your throbbing arm. You felt your hand start to bruise up, the sharp pain traveling up to the rest of your arm. Checking on the child, they also fell into the flower’s trap, on the ground holding their bruising arm. They glared at the flower, gritting their teeth.

“YOU IDIOTS,” The once happy flower’s grin has now shaped into a maniacal one, grin reaching petal to petal. His once shrill and merry voice was almost nonexistent as it was now gravely and demonic. “In this world, it’s kill or BE killed.” Flowey rasped out. “Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?”

You mentally facepalmed yourself, of course, how could you be this stupid? Now you’re actually going to die from some talking flower and rot in a cave where no one could find your body. You wondered if anyone would miss you in the first place.

As you were zoning out, you didn’t even notice the tiny pellets starting to surround you and the child. It wasn’t until your companion shook you out of your trance that you noticed and let out a shocked cry.

“Die.” Flowey proclaimed.

He then let out a hellish shrill laugh as the bullets started to slowly edge towards you both. You threw your arms around the child, trying to hopelessly shield them from the pellets. The child grabbed back just as desperately, shivering, just waiting for death to come.

The bullets started to approach both of you closer and closer and you closed your eyes tightly, bracing for what was to come and briefly wondered if your friends back on the surface were able to get the fire going without you.

So you both waited for the bullets to finally kill you and the child off, but the time it took was starting to become unbearable. Were you already dead? You peeked one eye open and looked around the room and realized that the bullets have already disappeared and the exhausting pain around your body have strangely gone away. 

Flowey was as confused as you were, and didn’t realize a ball of fire in the shadows forming behind him and when it was finally conjured, blasted at him. He didn’t realize it until last second when it struck him, rooting him out of the ground and thrown off somewhere in the room. You didn’t get to see where he landed and you didn’t really care to be honest. Looking back where the ball of fire came from, your savior started to come out of the shadows and approaching you two.

. . .They were a giant goat person? What other weird people are in this cave--no, the underground, as the flower said. Are there talking bunnies as well?

“Such a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths. . .” She murmured to herself. 

Redirecting their attentions to the quivering mess which is you and the child, noticed your state, and started reconciled you two.

“Ah, do not be afraid children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.” 

How many freaking names are there for this place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toriel!! ;v;


	4. Honey, I Lost the Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any constructive criticism, please let me know!

Your grip on each other was loosened and you both were looking up at Toriel as she went on, 

“I pass through this place everyday to see if someone has fallen down though this is quite a surprise.” Her brows furrowed in worry, “We haven’t had a human come down here in a long time, and having two. . .” She looked at both of you and her expression relaxed, “Well let’s discuss that later, shall we? Come!” She extended her hand down, “I will guide you both through the catacombs.”

After helping you both up, with a strong grip you should say, she beckoned you both forward, “This way, you two.” and started to move forward further into the Ruins.

You and your companion took a moment to glance at each other until you both followed the goat monster. She brought you into a room riddled with beautiful red flowers and stairs taking you into another room. You were making your way up the first few steps behind Toriel until you noticed the kid stopped at the base of the flower pile as if examining something.

“Hey, you coming?” You asked the child, and they looked up at you, confused and pointed at the bed of flowers, “Yeah, they’re pretty aren’t they?” You entertained them.

“They are, aren’t they?” Toriel joined in, waiting by the door, “I’m not the best at gardening, but I make sure they don’t wilt away.” They looked at you and Toriel, befuddled before they shook their head and caught up with you both.

Toriel took you through a few ‘obstacles’ in the Ruins, you persisted that you could figure them out your own, but she waved it off and noted that she didn’t want you two to get hurt. The one time that she’d let you touch one were these switches labelled excessively. You were now stopped in an area with a singular dummy as Toriel went on with the dangers of being a human underground.

“. . .However, worry not! The process is simple!” Toriel went on, standing next to the dummy. “When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation.” You both nodded and she continued, ”Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict.”

She put her fuzzy hand on the back of the dummy’s scratchy back, “Practice talking to his dummy. Little one, how about you go first?” Toriel looked down at the child and they nodded confidently.

They walked up to the dummy, for a few breaths, nothing happened until they had a sour look onto their face and their SOUL popped up like before with the flower. They clenched and unclenched their fists while Toriel watched intently. The child signed a phrase to the dummy and patiently waited for them to respond. You scolded yourself for not learning ASL when you had the chance.

The dummy remained silent and stared back at the child with its black, beady eyes, Apparently, that was the right to do because Toriel’s face was beaming.

“Well done, child!” Toriel praised, playfully ruffling up the child’s hair. They soaked up the praise, jumping up and down. Toriel giggled and turned her gaze to you. “Now it’s your turn, child. Step up to the dummy and start a friendly conversation with them.”

You followed Toriel’s instructions, staring down the dummy. You felt that irritating pressure in the middle of your chest until your SOUL popped out and lingered in front of you. The stress was bearable this time around and you sighed a breathe of relief. Toriel waited patiently for your input.

You looked around for a moment, unsure what to say, and decided to go for an icebreaker.

“So. . uh. .how’s the weather?” You asked the dummy. It hit you right after that there’s probably no weather down and you felt the dummy silently judge you.

Any embarrassment you felt melted as you saw Toriel’s glowing expression. “Ah, very good you two! You are very good!” She also ruffled up your hair and you grinned up at her. “Let’s move to next room, shall we?” She beckoned you both forward and led you into the next room. 

After a frog, actually named Froggit, entered a FIGHT with your companion and was later scolded for doing so, Toriel lead you through a puzzle of spikes and some test for your independence later, she was finally going to let you guys free.

“. . Please remain here. . ” Toriel requested, “It’s dangerous to explore by yourselves.”  
Toriel’s face lightened up for a moment, “I have an idea. Sadly, I only have one of these, but I will give you a CELL PHONE.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out an ancient phone and placed it in your hands. “You’re the oldest, correct?” Toriel asked. You nodded, “Please look after them until I come back, you’re the one in charge for now.”

“Well. .” She glanced at you two, “Be good, alright?” And so, she walked into the other room, leaving you two alone.

“. . Alright, kid lets-” You looked down to your side;

. .Where the kid should’ve been, was nowhere to be found.

You exhaled and slouched over. Toriel’s gonna be so mad at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now where'd that kid go? We'll get out of the Ruins soon don't worry!


	5. Blushing Goat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any constructive criticism, please comment below! I greatly appreciate it!

Even though you were told to stay in the room, you had to go to look for the kid. You rushed into the area, scanning the room for the child and thankfully found them playfully crinkling through some leaves.

“Jeez kid, don’t run off like that again!” You sighed out, marching to the child and putting your hands on your hip.

They looked up at you, and then gazed down at their feet. They signed something and your face dropped.

“I’m sorry, I-i don’t understand ASL.” You apologized, rubbing the back of your neck.

The kid sighed in defeat, twiddling with their thumbs.

There was a pregnant pause until an idea came to you, “Well. . .Toriel said that I have to watch over you,” You started, a smile tugging at the corner of your lips. 

They looked up at you, so you continued, “But, she said to watch over you until she came back. . . and she didn’t specify where. .” 

The kid moved their hands as if to get on with the point.

“So . . we could explore around for a little, if you want too,” you finished, rocking on the balls of your feet. Their face immediately lightened up and excitedly grabbed your hand and lead you into the next room.

The child was a boundless spark of energy. They took Toriel’s advice to heart, everytime you’d both enter a FIGHT, they never even thought of harming the monster and instead would SPARE them or talk to them. 

Sometimes the kid would run away from a FIGHT, but for some reason, you couldn’t leave the fight no matter how hard you tried and had to deflect the monster’s bullets and finish the FIGHT yourself. Thankfully enough, the pressure of your SOUL coming out was becoming more and more bearable until you could barely feel it.

One thing that stuck out was they were determined. Every time they would get stuck with a puzzle, they never gave up. Standing back up and trying it another way. You wish you were as determined as them.

You just started to enter another room until the phone started to ring. Digging it out from your pocket, you took it out and answered it. The kid bounded over to you, dying to listen to Toriel, you crouched down to their level so the kid could have better access.

“Hello, This is Toriel!” Her voice chimed through the phone, the kid smiled and reached out to grab the phone, you handed it over to them and they cupped the phone to their ear.

“For no reason in particular . . . Which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?” Toriel asked.

They thought about it for a moment, bringing their pointer finger up to their chin, and answered, “B-b-butterscotch.” they murmured out. 

“Oh I see, thank you very much!” Toriel acknowledged and hung up.

The child almost handed the phone over to you until the phone started to ring again. They quickly backtracked and answered the phone. You chuckled on how eager they were to talk to Toriel.

“You do not dislike cinnamon, do you?” she wearily asked, “I know what your preference is, but . . .” Toriel started to go on, “Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?”

“Of course not, Toriel!” You prompted. The child nodded in response.

“Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient.” Toriel hung up once again.

You both waited for a moment, listening to see if it would ring again but it remained silent. Sighing, the kid was about to hand the phone over but you lightly pushed it back, “Nah, you can keep it.” They were ecstatic and quickly rushed over to hug you.

You were taken back, frozen for a moment until you reciprocated and wrapped your arms around them to bring them closer. The moment didn’t last long, the kid pulled back and looked around the room to figure out what the rock does

Well, if one thing is certain;

The kid’s pretty freaking cute.

However, giving the phone to the kid was a bad idea. It started out pretty innocent, whenever they would get stuck with the puzzle, they would take a short break and call Toriel to just say hello to Toriel over and over again or to just talk to them. Your heart fluttered when the kid called them “Mom” one time.

Then the next call they made a cheesy pick-up line. You couldn’t hold back a chuckle, looking over to the child. You couldn’t hear Toriel’s response but you expected her to be blubbering. The kid had a huge grin on their face and when they noticed you, it only grew bigger and gave you a thumbs up. You shook your head, grinning and gave them back a thumbs up. Even though that line was cheesy, it was still pretty good.

Yep, they’re still cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the reception! I was really discourage but seeing people coming more and more to this fanfiction is making me so happy and I can' wait till the later chapters!! ^_^


	6. Ghost Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided! They'll be no Sans/Reader romance in Change of Plans! Rejoice! If you have any constructive criticism, please tell me!

You don’t why Toriel would want you to stay away from the rest of the Ruins, you thought to yourself, leaning on the purple wall that was found around all of the Ruins. The kid was crouched down, peering into a mouse hole where they were investigating the squeaking noise from before.

The Ruins weren’t really that bad, the monsters were kind (if they weren’t attacking you) and it was quiet. Toriel had a motherly presence with her. Was she possibly a mother? Why would she be so protective of you two?

. . Could’ve . .

. . Something happened? . .

The child stopped your train of thought by sluggishly walking over to you, looking down at the ground.

“Couldn’t find the mouse?” They nodded their head.

You chuckled quietly, resting your hand on their shoulder, “Don’t worry, we’ll try next time.”

They raised their head and nodded confidently, a determined smirk on their face. They twirled around and made their way to the next room. You couldn’t help but to smile and followed after the lil munchkin.

But an actual ghost laying in a bed of flowers was blocking the way.

“z z z z z z z z z. . .”

Wait, are they actually just saying z out loud?

“z z z z z z z z z . . . are they gone yet?”

Oh, yes they are.

You crouched down next to the ‘sleeping’ ghost and tried to shake them awake. You hand phased through them and their eyes popped open, initiating a FIGHT. You and the child’s SOUL popped out in response, the ghost hovering upwards which vaguely reminded you of a vampire coming out of their slumber.

Your face dropped as you realized how sad looking the ghost, slouching over and their eyes glistening as if they were gonna burst into tears any second. They were even able to equip headphones in some odd way.

The child gave them a patient smile, picking up the ghost’s sad aura. The ghost’s face seem to brighten up a little, a smile hidden in their features.

“heh…”

Your heart skipped a little at how freaking adorable that laugh was and just wanted to hug them if you could.

Until a barrage of tears came cascading your way. You and the kid made quick on dodging most of them but some made their way towards you and grazed your arms. What you wouldn’t give for a shield, you thought, trying to brush the pain off by shaking your arms.

The attack stopped and you took a breath, giving you the signal that it was your turn in the FIGHT. You contemplated on what you could say and ended up on telling them a quick joke you told your friends just hours before.

The ghost seemed to like it, giggling a little more than before, and their tense expression seemed to ease. Followed by their tears raining down on you and the child, you knew what was coming and were able to avoid the attack and not take any damage. Giving a quick glance at the child, they were a little beaten up, but not in any great harm.

When the attack ceased, it was the child’s turn to cheer them up, but the ghost looked like they wanted to show you something instead.

“let me try. . .” they talked to themselves

The tears starting to come again and you flinched in response until you realize that they were floating upwards, slowly developing a little hat on their head.  
“ i call it ‘dapperblook’ . . do you like it . . “

You and the child started to giggle, “It looks great on you!” You responded the child agreed, nodding their head.

“ oh. . . .” the ghost was near tears again and the FIGHT ceased, your SOULS sinking back into your chest.

They laid back down on the flowers and looked at the ceiling, “i usually come to the Ruins because there’s nobody around. . .” seemingly talking to themself.

“ . .but today i met some nice people . . .” You smiled to yourself.

They took a moment to pause and before they realized that you were still there, “. .oh, i’m rambling again . . . i’ll get out of your way . .” and started to phase away.

“Oh, wait!” You tried to stop them, but they were already gone. You sighed, you didn’t even know their name. You wished you could meet up with them again and cheer them up.

The kid gently tugged your hand to bring you back to reality and continued your journey into the Ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh BOY!! These chapters are catching up to me qq Worst case scenario is that I won't post every day, more then likely every other day.


	7. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry for the absence. Writing chapters every day made me feel really exhausted and made want to resist the story. So in order to not beat myself up over it every day, I'll be posting every other day now. Hopefully, at least once or two a week. I hope you can understand!! u o u And NOW ONTO THE STORY!!

You and the child made your way through the Ruins, snacking on some spider pastries that healed up any cut or bruises you’ve suffered from during a FIGHT. It was unnerving that they were actually made from spiders, but they were actually pretty splendid . . if you could get past the crunchiness. You even were able to catch up to Napstablook (that was their name!) after falling down a hole while trying to figure out a puzzle.

Finally, you approached a dying tree, red flowers surrounding the base of it and very few still latched onto the tree itself. Suddenly, you heard a familiar voice from up ahead.

“. .Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would. .” Your heart leaped when you heard it was Toriel, but it quickly sank back down. Crap! You were supposed to stay in the room so far ago. Will she get mad at us? Your mind starts to recall the look that she gave the Froggit and didn’t want to disappoint her. 

She stepped towards the side of the tree, not regarding you and the child, and pulled out her own phone. Toriel dialed some digits into it, more then likely your phone’s number and brought it to her ear. She only had it up to her ear for a moment until her eyes darted in your direction.

Toriel gasped, hanging up the phone immediately and setting it in her pocket. She made her way towards you two hastily and started to immediately examine you both.

“How did you get here, children? Are you hurt?” She lifted up your arms, looking for any injuries, but the spider pastries you munched on earlier somehow speed up the healing process. After finding nothing on you, she quickly rushed to the child, and saw that they were healthy also.

She breathes a sigh of relief, getting herself together and put a strained smile on her, “Not a scratch at all! Impressive. .! But still . .” She looked to her side, “I should not have left you alone for so long.” 

She fiddled with her fingers, “It was irresponsible of me to try and surprise you like this.” 

“Oop!” She brought her hand to her mouth, stopping herself from spilling the beans more, but it was too late. You and the kid’s interest were peaked and it showed in your curious expressions.

Her face softened, chuckling lightly, “Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer.” She beckoned you both forward, “Come, children!” and continued forward.

Walking past the dying tree, you notice the cute, tidy house. This must be Toriel’s house, you presume. You entered in behind the goat monster after the child briefly examined the flowers placed in front of Toriel’s house.

As you entered in, a magnificent scent wafted your noses, closing your eyes and taking a moment to breathe it in.

“Do you smell that?” Toriel questioned, bringing her arms out, “Surprise! It’s a butterscotch-cinnamon pie!” You and the child let out an exclaim of surprise. Toriel smiled, “I thought we might celebrate your arrival.”

“I want you to have a nice time living here, So I’ll hold off snail-pie for tonight. ” She assured. The child made a face.

Before you could respond, Toriel seemed to remember something and continued on, “Here, I have another surprise for you.” She moved into the hallway where your ‘surprise’ is.

You and the child eagerly made your way towards her, and she faced you two, “It’ll just be a bit cramped for now since I wasn’t expecting two of you to come but. . .” She grabbed you and the child’s hand and brought you both to a door. She looked down at the child, “This is it. . this will be your room, small one!”

The child beamed and Toriel chuckled, bringing their hand to gently pet their hair. After showing affection to them, she turned over to you. “Don’t think I forgot about you, child!” She grabbed your hand and brought you to a door alongside the other one.

“This is will be your room, child!” Toriel went on, “I haven’t had time to renovate it since I came here. . .but for now, you’ll be living with the child until we make it cozy.”

“Wow . .” you breathed out, taking it all in, you turned to her, “Thanks, Toriel!”

She smiled, “It’s no trouble, dear.” She then gave you the same treatment as she did the child, you grinned up at her.

Suddenly, the smell of something burning attacked your nose and Toriel’s face turn into worry, “Is something burning. . .? Um, make yourself at home!” She then hastily made their way to presumably the kitchen.

You walked over to the child, smiling, “Guess we’re staying down here for awhile, huh?” They giggled until a yawn interrupted them.

You patted their head, “Today’s been pretty rough so far, hasn’t it?” They nodded their head, “Well, try and get some rest, alright?” They didn’t argue and made their way into their room.

Bidding the child farewell, You made your way through the cozy house. Arriving in the living room, you find Toriel sitting in a snug chair, having sorted the burning pie situation. Her face was concentrated on the book propped up on her lap. You approached her, catching Toriel’s attention, her face softening up and set her book down.

Her soft gaze was scanning the floor by your waist as if looking for the child, “Ah, where’s the small one?” She confirmed your thoughts, looking up to you. “Don’t worry, Ms. Toriel, they’re napping right now.”

She nodded, “If it’s not too much of a trouble, dear, could you bring a slice of pie to them? You can prepare one for you also after you’re done.”

You complied with Toriel’s favor and strolled your way into the bright kitchen, Toriel going back to her book momentarily. You were able to find the pie pretty easily and realized how freaking humongous it was. Your hand only took half of the pie’s mass.

It was already cut into slices, despite there being no knives in the cabinets. You decided to investigate her kitchen just a little longer and took a peek into her fridge, nothing out of the ordinary stuck out to you until you recognized a chocolate brand hidden behind some contents. You shuffled it out and inspected it

How’d she get this? As far as you know, you know that people just don’t throw down chocolate bars in the underground. You were scanning and flipping the bar for an expiration date until Toriel reminded you of your task. 

You put the chocolate back into its place and shut the fridge door. You called back to Toriel to reassure her that everything’s fine and went back to your original task, placing the large piece of pies onto plates. You grabbed one and strolled your way to the child’s room.

Making your way past Toriel to the child’s room, a set of uneasiness clouded your thoughts. You were reminded of a thought in that room with the mouse that seemed so long ago.

. . .Did something actually happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get out of the Ruins yet! Just two more chapters!!


	8. Pleading Goat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! If you have any constructive criticism, please tell me! I really appreciate it!

You creaked open the door to the child’s room and took a moment to peek in. The room was dim and the only light emitting in was the crack from the door. Your eyes fell on the child, sleeping soundly. They were covered by the multiple blankets that Toriel had provided for them. You smiled to yourself, placing the pie on the floor and tip-toed over to the child making sure that they’re tucked in well. 

They smiled and snuggled closer into the warm comforters, but they remained asleep. When you were sure the child was comfortable, you silently walked out the door making sure the door behind you shut quietly.

Nope, not even the kid could help your uneasy thoughts. Toriel was really nice, but she was so protective and even already made plans on accommodation for you and the child. There were people on the surface waiting for you. Or, at least, you hope. Do your friends even realize that you’re gone?

You shook your head, ridding of those thoughts. You would have to face Toriel with this. You can’t stay here. But, you didn’t want to hurt her. You started to make your way towards the living room, thinking of any gentle ways you could telling Toriel the unappealing news.

When Toriel noticed you entering the room, she closed her book and set it down on the floor next to her.

“Ah, hello!” She greeted you, “I set out your pie for you, it’s on the table over there” She pointed over to the table and there it was, waiting for you to eat it. 

“Enjoy!” Toriel smiled.

Well . . you guess you could tell her later, you thought to yourself, stalling the inevitable as you went to plopped down on the chair and began to dine on the pie. It was delicious, it had such rich flavor, it was unlike anything you had before and its aroma made you wanting more.

Toriel watched you humorously devour the pie, giggling softly. She straightened up in her chair and opened her mouth to speak,

“Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here,” You looked up at her, mouth still full. “There are so many old books I want to share.” She glanced at the bookshelf near the glowing fireplace. “I want to show you two my favorite bug-hunting spot, the child would love it!” Her eyes seem to twinkle, thinking of all the activities that you and the child would experience with her. You started to examine the design on the plate, lost in thought for a moment.

“I’ve also prepared a curriculum for the child’s education. I even pulled out some old books for you to learn ASL.” You stared at her, she planned all of this for you and you’re thinking of leaving? You can’t do that to her. 

“I noticed you struggling with reading the child’s signing before until you can understand ASL. .” She trailed off and stood up, walking up to the bookshelf and picked up a small object on the top. You stood up away from your eaten pie and Toriel placed it in your hands.

“Here, a notebook! The child could write their thoughts into it until we can help you understand ASL..” Toriel looked down at you as you examined the notebook. It was a purple pocket notebook with some sort of symbol on the front with wings. In the loops holding the paper was a pencil the same shade of the notebook.

“. . Thanks, Toriel!” You almost forgot to respond, lost in thought about life down here. It’s all so much. Toriel noticed your delayed reaction and her brows furrowed in worry.

“What is it, dear?” She questioned.

You shuffled around, eyes shifting on everything around the room except for her. until you had the courage to speak up, even though it was only a murmur, “. .When I can go home?” 

Toriel’s expression widened and she was transfixed to the spot for a moment before she spoke up again, “What? This. . this IS your home now. Um. .” She stopped for a moment to grab the book she was reading for, “. .would you like to hear about this book I am reading? It is called “72 Uses for Snails.”

“Ms. Toriel, I can’t really stay down here . .” You tried reasoning with her.

Her eyes darted around the room, “Um. .How about an exciting snail fact?” She opened her book, shuffling through the pages for a moment, “Did you know that snails. . . make terrible shoelaces? Interesting.” Toriel looked up at you, almost looking desperately for an answer.

You looked down at your shoes, a weak smile painted on your face “. .Yeah.” you sighed out.

Her expression relaxed, “Well, bother me if you need anything else.” She was about to sit down until the noise of soft footsteps came from the hallway and out appeared the child, rubbing at their eyes.

“Up already, I see? Would you also like to hear a snail fact, little one?” She crouched down so she was facing the child.

The child shook their head and walked right in front of her, hand gently grabbing her larger one.

“Yes, dear. .?” Toriel questioned, head tilting slightly. The child signed something, which Toriel reacted the same as she did earlier before. The child must’ve asked them the same question as you did. Toriel looked at you, looking for any signs hesitation you might have about leaving but you looked away.

There was a long pause where you seemed like hours but it was only for a few seconds.

“. . . . I have to do something. Stay here.” She told you two, her tone different than from before. She set down her book and rushed out the room. When you looked back, you only saw her retreating form go down into the basement.

You stood there for a moment, until the child rushed out of the living room, following after Toriel. 

“Wait!” You called out, following suit.

You stepped down the stairs and the atmosphere below was a lot more different then from the cozy room above. It was an eerily purple and the once warm air was replaced with a sharp chill. You brought your arms around you, looking for any extra warmth.

You saw Toriel’s form ahead and you were able to catch up with her.

“. . Toriel . .” you breathed out.

She didn’t respond for a moment, looking to her side not wanting to see you two.

“You wish to know how to return “home,” do you not?” She asked, her tone sharp as her eyes looked over to your shivering forms.

You and the child nodded, and she looked away. “Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins, a one-way exit to the rest of the underground.” 

She paused, her shoulders tense, “I am going to destroy it.” You and the child exclaimed but she ignored your pleas, “No one will be able to leave again.”

Toriel looked to her side one last time, “Now be good children and go upstairs.” She warned and marched on.

You ignored her request and followed after her, having a tight grip on the child’s hand. Toriel tried to reach you two, warning you how every human shares the same fate that falls down here and that she’s only trying to protect us. She even mentioned someone called ASGORE. 

But it fell on deaf ears, you gripped the child’s hand tighter and continued on. Eventually, you all ended up at the end of Ruins. Only Toriel and the Ruins’ door was the only thing in your way of making your way to the surface.

Toriel stopped in front of the exit, staring at it for a moment until speaking up, “You want to leave so badly?” Her tone was a mix of anger and betrayal. “Hmph. you are just like the others.”

She finally turned herself to you two, “There is only one solution to this.” She raised her hand, and from it, a ball of flame ignited.

“Prove yourself. . .Prove to me that you are both strong enough to survive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT COMES!!!!


	9. Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! There are most likely a lot of grammar mistakes because Grammerly is catching on a lot of advanced issues but I can't fix it cause I don't have the premium. I didn't proofread this much as I did with the others so if there is any mistakes, please tell me!

So, you entered a FIGHT with Toriel, your temporary caretaker. Every part of your body wanted to push your green SOUL back into your chest and go back upstairs, but seeing the child’s determined face crushed those feelings away and made you realize what was important. Straightening your posture, you readied yourself for the FIGHT.

As Toriel stared at you with a harsh stare, you opened your mouth to say something. But, you couldn’t think of any conversation topics, closing your mouth once again.

Toriel took that as your turn and threw a heap of fireballs your way. You weren’t expecting that many and few struck you, singing your clothing. Your skin stung, but you quickly recovered straightening back up.

It was the child’s turn now, so you stepped back to give the kid space. They took in a breath, and held out their arms, not wanting to hurt Toriel. She didn’t respond, her expression blank and cast a wall of fireballs their way. The kid was nimble and was able to avoid most of them except for one that grazed their arm.

Gripping their injured arm, they moved back for your turn. You didn’t know what to say, realizing that talking isn’t the solution to this and spoke up, “I don’t want to fight you, Toriel!”

She responded with a flurry of fireballs, they were hard to avoid and most of them hit you, burning your skin. You cried out and the attacks stopped for her turn. She looked to her side, not wanting to see your wounds and you backed off.

This continued for a few turns, attempting to spare Toriel but pushed away from her fire magic. It was difficult to stand up, but you continued on. She didn’t speak until the child spared her once again. 

“Stop looking at me that way!” She cried out and threw her fireballs at the child, they dodged them with ease. Her blank expression was started to break, her brows furrowed and it looked like she was going to burst out crying any second.

“Toriel. . ! Please, just let us pass!” You stepped up, desperately trying to reach out to her.

“Go away!” She yelled, ignoring your pleas and cast more of her magic. You were able to take notice of her tactics and dodged all of them.

“W-w-w need to leave!” The child stuttered, their voice cracking.

The child speaking up struck a chord in Toriel. Her expression strained and even though she cast out her fire magic, they completely missed the child.

“We can’t stay here forever.” You inched closer to Toriel, cautious.

“I know you want to go home but. . .” she trailed off, stopping her magic.

The child went up to her and tugged her skirt, a strained smile on their face.

“But please. . . go upstairs now.” She tried to reason with you one last time, her calm posture threatening to break. However, you stay put.

“I promise I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much but. .” She stared at you, looking for any voice of reason. But you didn’t give her any, shaking your head.

“Please, go upstairs.” Toriel sounded she was going to break any moment. You were almost about to give in, but the child’s small hands reached into yours. Reminding you of your main goal. So, you remained silent.

Toriel clenched her fists, a long silence fell upon the room. In her expression, you could see she was having a mental battle with herself until her chuckle echoed throughout the halls.

“Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child, how could I save two?” She took a long breath, pausing once again and shook her head.

“No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here.” She dismally chuckled, “The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you two to grow in a place like this.

My expectations. . . .  
My loneliness. . . .  
My fear. . . .

For you children, I will set them aside.”

The FIGHT ended after that final statement, your SOULs retreating back into your chest.

“If you truly wish to leave the Ruins. . I will not stop you.” She stated, sternly.

“However, when you leave. . .” She looked to her side.

“Please do not come back.” Her heart ached when you heard that. Even though you want to leave the Ruins, seeing her pained expression made you realize how lonely she must be down in the Ruins. “I hope you understand.” You and the child nodded, pushing down your regret.

With that, she walked over to you and gave you an encompassing hug. You reciprocated, wrapping your arms around her, swallowing a lump in your throat. She rubbed your back for a second and, unfortunately, let go. She then went over to the child and enclosed them, the child taking in the affection for a moment and Toriel let go, standing back up.

She scanned you two for a moment, faking a smile, “Goodbye, my children.” 

And walked away from you and the door to your freedom. You turned around as she walked by you and she too turned around, unsure of what to say more to each other.

You waved goodbye to her and the child followed you suit. Toriel was surprised for a moment, but her face quickly softened and she waved back. Toriel then turned her back to you two and walked back into the empty hallways, leaving an eerie silence with you and the child.

For a while, no one of you did anything, still taking everything in. It wasn’t until your companion noticed the notebook peeking out of your pocket and shuffled it out.

“Oh, yeah. Toriel gave that to me so I could communicate with you better.” They nodded understandably, “How about you try it out?”

They nodded once again, taking the pencil out of the loop. They scribbled something into it and passed it back to you,

“hi :)”

Aw, that’s freaking cute. They even drew a little smiley face. 

You giggled, “Well, hello!” They giggled back. The companion grabbed back the notebook and wrote something into it again,

“can we get out of here now?”

“Yeah, of course.” You responded, a brief tingle of embarrassment going to your ears. 

You grabbed the child’s hand and escorted them out of the Ruins. You and your companion walked down the long hallway, the only noise your footsteps echoing throughout the basement.

Soon enough, you both entered into a brighter room looking very similar to the first room you were in. Your eyes narrowed as you saw the yellow flower resting in the grass patch in front of you two.

“Clever. Verrrryyyy clear.” They snidely spat out in his false cheery voice. You felt the child’s grip on your hand tighten.

“You think you’re really smart, don’t you?” His head slightly tilted, you raised an eyebrow in response.

“In this world, it’s killed or be killed.” He explained once again, “So you were able to play by your own rules.” What is he on about? 

Flowey’s face twisted into a demonic smile, “You spared the life of a single person.” A chill went down your spine as he said that. What does he mean by that?

Flowey noticed you tremble slightly and laughed. “I bet you feel really great.” You shuffled slightly, of course, was there any another way of getting past Toriel? A corrupt thought snuck its way into your head, but you tried to push it down.

“You didn’t kill anybody this time.” He went on. This time? Is Flowey just trying to scare you and the child?

Flowey continued on with this radical speech, “But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You’ll die and you’ll die and you’ll die.” You were so confused, none of this was making sense. But it must’ve been making sense to the child, as their grip on your hand was tightened even more, nearly painful. You were focused on your own thoughts until Flowey’s cheery voice dropped.

“Will you kill out of frustration?” Flowey’s face twisted into that ugly demonic grin. “Or will you give up entirely on this world . . . and let ME inherit the power to control it?”

You finally spoke up, “What the hell are you even talking about?!” The child tugged on the bottom of your shirt as if you to stop you from speaking any further but you ignored them.

Flowey laughed, “Oh yeah, that’s right. . You have NO idea what’s going on don’t you?” You didn’t respond and instead gave them a sour look, “Don’t worry. Everything will fall into its place when it’s time, human.” You gave him another dirty look, he ignored it, continuing on,

“I am the prince of this world’s future.” He chuckled maniacally, “Don’t worry, my little monarch, my plan isn’t regicide. This is SO much more interesting!”

Flowey’s face warped out of his bulb and started to laugh devilishly. You stepped back, surprise. And then as quickly as he appeared, he was gone, disappearing into the grass below him. Only a small dirt pile was left of his presence.

You let out a sigh of relief, and turned towards the child, “Man, that flower, huh?” The child looked up at you and nodded, straining a smile. You nodded your head towards the door, “Alright, let’s get going, we have a long journey ahead of us.”

Feeling more determined than before, the child shuffled the notebook out of your pocket and wrote something on it,

“can’t wait! ^_^”

You laughed at their little doodles, the atmosphere much more light-hearted than before and made you two made your way towards the Ruins door. With the strength of you both, you both slowly opened the door, a strong cold breeze forcing its way in until you opened it all the way. 

You took in your new surroundings, your eyes adjusting to the brightness of the. . snow? Wait there’s snow here?! You stepped out further, placing your hand down into the coldness below you.

Yep, that’s definitely snow, you thought to yourself as you wiped the snow residue on your pants. The underground must be vast enough to have its own weather system, you thought to yourself.

You sighed, and then was taken back when a notebook was shoved into your face. You put your head back to be able to read it further,

“come on slowpoke >: P”

You shyly laughed, “Right, right sorry.” You got back onto your legs, brushing off the snow left on your knees and walked side by side with the child, completely unaware of what your journey holds for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE DONE WIT H THE RUINS!! I really want to keep the characters true to their self so I apologize in advance if they are anyway OOC. I hope you guys enjoy the next part, Snowdin!


	10. Snowpoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really bad for not updating fast even though these are really short but i'm a HUGE procrastinator + with school. I'm finally on Spring Break so hopefully I'll update a little more! If you have any constructive criticism, please tell me! I hope you enjoy! ^^

You two briefly walked down the snow path, momentarily taking in the scenery. The only noise your crunching steps in the snow. It was mainly an uneventful walk up to the feeling of someone’s presence. You stopped abruptly and twisted around, but nothing moved. You glanced down at the child and they seemed as unnerved as you.

Feeling very unsettled, you put the child’s hand in yours and walked a little faster. You were only out just literally seconds and someone is already trying to get you? You heard the snow crunching behind you and you tried to ignore it, now in full speedwalk.

-Crack-

You whipped around, looking for the source of the noise and your eyes fell on the now broken branch you just past. Your eyes widen, it was broken so effortlessly even though it was sturdy.

You gulped, and slowly turned back around, proceeding onto the path ahead. You halted at the bridge when the snow crunched behind you.

 **“H u m a n s .”** The hair on the back of your side stood up.

**“D o n ‘ t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l?”**

**“T u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d.”**

You shuffled to face them and brought out your hand, but the kid beat you to it. Before you could stop them, they already clasped their hand with the stranger’s gloved one.

_-Pffpfpffpftpfbbbpfbpf-_

Wait, what?

He snickered, “heheh. . . the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick.” He put his hand back into his hoodie’s pocket. “it’s ALWAYS funny.” Your pursuer stepped out of the shadows to present himself.

It was. . an actual skeleton. . ?!

He stood as tall as the child and wore a blue hoodie that was worn well over its day. The skeleton wore black trackpants that looked like they were not used for exercising. On his feet, he wore well-worn out socks and pink slippers. He also had this permanent grin on his face. You were bewildered, mouth gaped open - but the kid loved it, giggling uncontrollably.

“. . anyways, you’re both are humans, right?” He chuckled again, “that’s hilarious.”

“i’m sans. sans the skeleton.” He brought up his hand to greet you, and before thinking, you went to shake his hand.

_-Pffpffpfpftpbbpfbpf-_

You quickly retracted your hold on Sans’ hand, blood rushing to your ears while Sans and the child roared in laughter. All you could do was shuffle there nervously while your face was beet red. 

After they recovered from their laughing fit, Sans spoke up,

“i’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but y’know. . .” He shrugged, “i don’t really care about capturing anybody.” You sighed out of relief.

Sans’ voice lightened up, “now my brother, papyrus. . .” His grin seemed to expand more, “he’s a human-hunting _FANATIC.”_

The white pinpricks in his eyes looked over your shoulder, “hey, actually, i think i see him over there.”

You whipped around and sure enough, a tall form in the distance started to make your way over to you.

“i have an idea. go through this gate thingy.”

You turned your focus over to the “gate thingy”. Your raised one eyebrow, it didn’t really look like one.

“yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.” You followed his instructions and past through the gates.

Sans turned to the child, “quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp.” He tilted his head over to a lamp shaped very conveniently. The kid held their position and you looked around, quickly starting to worry.

“Wait a minute, where am I going to hide then?” You asked the short skeleton.

Sans shrugged, “you don’t come across conveniently-shape lamps everyday y’know.”

“Well, I gotta hide somewhere!” You heard the brother marching your way, yelling Sans’ name. 

Panicking, you turn over to Sans as a last resort but he looked like he was going to fall asleep on the spot.

You groaned out of frustration and quickly scanned your surroundings. You took notice of a station and rushed over to conceal yourself. You were just able to barely hide your body when Papyrus rushed out into the clearing.

Sans opened up one eye from his curt slumber, “sup, bro?”

Papyrus said - more really yelled, “YOU KNOW WHAT’S “SUP” BROTHER, IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T. . . RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLE.” He emphasized.

You peeked out your head to see the situation and clearer. Like Sans, he was also a skeleton but more of a flamboyant style then Sans. However, he towered Sans and you would probably only go to his chest if you stood next to him. Papyrus also wore some kind of costume that made him look like some kind of skeleton-superhero.

“ALL YOU DO IS HANG AROUND YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?” Papyrus ranted.

Sans did his signature-shrug, “staring at this lamp, it’s really cool.” Sans took a quick glance at the child, “do you wanna look?”

From Papyrus’ angle, you realized that he could see the child if he looked over. Your stomach dropped, and you kept your eye on the child.

Instead, Papyrus started to stomp his feet and paid no attention to the lamp, “NO!! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?! I WANT TO BE READY!!!” 

“I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!” Papyrus demanded.

Then, he struck a heroic pose, his red scarf flowing in the invisible wind, “THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. . .” You quietly snickered at that, “WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!”

He started to list off the things we “utterly deserved”. Respect, recognition. . .he’ll be finally able to join some Royal Guard and people would want to be his friend. What, people didn’t want to be friends with this guy? 

“I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING . . .” You tried very hard not to burst out laughing.

Sans, who looked like he was dozing off any second in the conversation, opened up his eyes, “hm. . .” He pointed at the lamp, “maybe this lamp will help you.” The child stiffened.

You gave Sans a panicked look and shook your head, he saw your worried state but gave you a wink as if that’ll calm you. It didn’t.

Papyrus decided to humor Sans and finally took a glance at the lamp, right at the child. The child was still as a rock, watching for any chance to run away.

“SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!! ” Papyrus started to stomp his foot again, somehow not taking notice of the child. You and your companion shared confused glances. Sans stared at you as if to say, _“see? i told ya.”_

“ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOOGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!”

Sans grin seemed to stretch even farther, “hey, take it easy. I’ve gotten a ton of work to done today.”

“a skele- _ton_ ”

The reaction was instant, slapping your hand on your face while the child giggled under their breath.

“SANS!!!” Papyrus retorted, a smiling itching on his face.

Sans couldn’t help laughing, “come on, you’re smiling.”

“I AM AND I HATE IT!!”

Papyrus sighed dramatically, and pinched between his eyes, ”WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME. . . HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION.”

“wow, sounds like you’re working yourself. . .”

Oh no.

“to the _bone.”_

Sans grin grew wider and shrugged to some imaginary audience while Papyrus groaned out of false exasperation.

“I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES. . .”

Papyrus sighed and looked over to Sans, “AS FOR YOUR WORK?” The short skeleton raised an eyebrow. 

“PUT A LITTLE MORE,” Papyrus grinned, “BACKBONE” INTO IT!!” He started to cackle while he ran off.

You were about to come out of your hiding place until he came back as fast as he left to laugh one more time.

Sans spoke up after a few moments, “ok, you can come out now.”

You and the child stepped out of your hiding spots and let out a few laughs that you held in before.

“you oughta get going. he might come back. and if he does” He closed one eye, “you’ll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes.”

You groaned, thinking of what other bone-puns he could make up with while the child grinned. Figured that there’s nothing else to do here, you and the child made your exit until Sans’ voice stopped you.

“actually hey, hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?” You turned around to face him.  
“Uhm, sure.” You responded, momentarily confused

“i was thinking. . .my brother’s been kind of down lately. .he’s never seen a human before and seeing not one, but two of them might just make his day.” That was Papyrus gloomy? You can’t imagine what he’d be like when he was overjoyed.

“don’t worry, he’s not dangerous. even if he tries to be.”

You looked down to your side to the child for any confirmation and they nodded. “The kid says ok, so I’m in.” you responded.

Sans' smile relaxed, “thanks a million, i’ll be up ahead.” He pointed behind him with his thumb and made his way ahead. You and the kid followed shortly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe sans didn't have a conveniently-shaped lamp 4 u wow


	11. Chill Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any constructive criticism, please tell me! As always, if you like this story, please leave a kudos! Please enjoy ^_^ (Sorry for the shortness of this one ;-;)

Shortly after the encounter with the skeletons, you followed through Sans’ favor, meeting up with them again in the middle of a conversation.

“SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE. . .” Papyrus started but turned his gaze over towards you and the child as you entered in.

The response was immediate, his eyes widening and his mouth opened, but no words came out. He pointed at you and the child and looked over at Sans, stammering over his words. 

Sans grinned widened even more as he seen Papyrus’ face lit up. They then looked at each other and you in turn until they were spinning in circles. You and your companion smiled at their silly antics.

Papyrus and Sans then turned their backs to you, as if having a private meeting, but Papyrus’ booming voice ruined the whole act,

“SANS!!! OH MY GOD!! ARE THOSE. . HUMANS?!?!?!”

They looked behind their shoulders for a moment, examining you two.

“uhhhh. . .” Sans spoke up, “actually i think that’s just some rocks.”

You were momentarily confused until you looked behind and found two rocks conveniently placed behind you.

“OH.”  


“hey, what’s that in front of the rocks?”

Papyrus looked at you two again and gave the same expression as if it was his first time seeing you.

“OH MY GOD!!!” Papyrus exclaimed out.

Papyrus slightly bended his knees to get to the same level as Sans, and cuffed one hand in an attempt so you couldn’t hear their conversation.

“(ARE. . ARE THOSE HUMANS?)” Papyrus whispered loudly.

“(yes)” Sans whispered noisily as well.

Papyrus jumped back in excitement, “OH MY GOD!!! SANS I FINALLY DID IT!!!”

“UNDYNE WILL. . I’M GONNA . . .” The taller skeleton was all over the place, way over the moon at this point. Sans watched him with a caring glint in his eyes. You could tell that Sans really loved his bro.

“I’LL BE SO. . . POPULAR!! POPULAR!! POPULAR!!”

He looked over your way, realizing that you two were still here and quickly fixed his composure. Papyrus cleared his throat and stepped in front of Sans, pointing heroically at you two.

“HUMANS! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA!” He ordered. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STOP YOU!!” He warned while pointing to himself.

“I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN. . THEN. .!” He paused for a moment.

“I’M NOT SURE WHAT’S NEXT.” Dropping his heroic composure for a moment but quickly picked it back up, “IN ANY CASE!! CONTINUE. . ONLY IF YOU DARE!!”

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus laugh faded away as he ran off, leaving you with Sans once again.

“well, that went well.” Sans chuckled. 

“About that whole capturing us and sending us to the capital plan. .” You asked, “Will he. . actually fall through with it?”

Sans shrugged it off, “don’t sweat it, kid.” He then pointed to his closed eye, “i’ll keep an eyesocket out for ya.” And walked away, leaving you and the child alone.

“Well, they’re a lively bunch, aren’t they?” You asked the child, continuing forward. They nodded, following behind you.

“Do you think Papyrus will actually try and capture us?” 

They were about to sign something, but remembered and brought out their notebook instead.

_“no, he looks pretty nice. :]”_

You dipped your head, “Yeah, you’re right. He looks like he wouldn’t hurt a fly.” You hoped to yourself quietly, remembering the situation with Toriel.

You entered into a comfortable silence, you didn’t get that far until you were stopped by “Doggo” it called itself.

“Don’t move an inch!” He called out, throwing a blue sword your way.

You almost tried to dodge it, but remembered his advice and stood still. It took all of your efforts to stand still as the sword phased through you effortlessly, not leaving a scratch on you. You let out a needed sigh of relief. The child then ended the FIGHT by petting Doggo on the top of his head.

After the encounter with Doggo, you met up with Sans again, standing there like usual.

“hey,” Sans greeted you two. You greeted back with a hello and the child waved. 

“here’s something to remember. my brother has a very special attack.” He started, “if you see a blue attack, don’t move and it won’t hurt you.” 

Well, that would have been useful to hear about before, you thought to yourself.

“here’s an easy way to keep it in mind. imagine a stop sign,” he made the shape of a stop sign with his hands. “when you see a stop sign, you stop, right?” 

You and the child nodded and Sans continued on, “stop signs are red. so imagine a blue stop sign instead.” He’s making this sound way more complicated, you thought to yourself.. “simple, right? when fighting, think about blue stop signs.”

“Blue stop signs. . Alright, got it!” You told Sans, pointing ahead, “We’re gonna, uh keep on going. .”

“ok, remember.. blue stop signs..”

You started to make your way ahead while looking at Sans, “I’ll make sure not to for-”

_-SMACK-_

You fell straight on your ass onto the ice that you, unfortunately, did not see until it was too late. The child slid gently on the ice to help you up while Sans burst out laughing. You wobbled back onto your legs, caressing your butt and gave the short skeleton a dirty look.

“watch out where you’re snowing, kid.” 

You groaned and started to march ahead, not wanting to hear any of Sans’ puns. The kid started to giggle, waving to Sans and followed suit. As soon as they caught up with you, they passed over the notebook to you,

_“thaw, come on! chill out! B ]”_

You groaned louder than before, “Not you too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something's gonna happen soon, be prepared!! B)


End file.
